pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Biggs
Mr. Biggs is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Tea Break, which heals you for 4, draws 2 cards for you, and draws a card for the Plant Hero. He is part of the Tide Turners set. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Tea Break - Heal for 4 and draw 2 cards. The Plant Hero draws a card. ***Rock Wall - A Zombie gets +5 . ***Heroic Health - Heal your Hero for 6. ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . Hero Description Would rather be playing Parcheesi right now Strategies Mr. Biggs prefers drawing out the fight by Freezing and Bouncing his foes, protecting his Sports Zombies and making them stronger over time. To him, patience is key. With Mr. Biggs likes using Sports Zombies to achieve his goals, but he's not averse to anything else within his gargantuan claws. Combining the Bouncing and Freezing attributes from his Smarty Class to stall the opponent is often the key to victory. Mr. Biggs can also use Team-Up Plants such as Shellery and Cosmic Bean to defend his Sports Zombies for a turn or two. In addition, Mr. Biggs has Plants that can combat Plant Gravestones, such as Spyris and Cool Bean. He can also combo the latter with Winter Squash or Snowdrop to maximize Cool Bean's effects. Mr. Biggs has a couple of Anti-Trick cards up his sleeves--Defensive End, Brainana, Sportacus, and Dark Matter Dragonfruit, to be exact. This pool of cards can mean serious trouble to any Plant deck that depends on Tricks. Forcing the Plant Hero to focus on units can mean devastation, for that is where Mr. Biggs shines; the aforementioned gifts from the Smarty class, the tough nature of Sports Zombies, and the control over the field with moving cards such as Weed Spray and weak removal cards such as Weed Spray can add up to Tricks being a necessity for the Plant Hero. If Mr. Biggs plays his cards correctly, Tricks will become a necessity that the Plant Hero can't afford. Mr. Biggs has the interesting traits of [[w:c:pvz:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] and Splash Damage, similar to Jelillyfish. However, while Jelillyfish can boost individual Plants to behemoth proportions, Mr. Biggs is better at providing his entire army a small gift. Filling up the field with Plants with Splash Damage and then using Coffee Zombie or Going Viral can result in a devastating round of Bonus Attacks; especially the latter, since Plant Heroes cannot counter Zombie Tricks. Be wary of Doom-Shroom, however. Mr. Biggs can play a very good Bean deck with cards that reduce the cost of other cards, namely Flag Zombie and Zombology Teacher. Pair those two with Admiral Navy Bean and you have a somewhat perpetual bean machine working full-time to deal as much damage to the Plant Hero as possible. Boost the health of Admiral Navy Beans with Cone Zone and Camel Crossing to make sure that they're even harder to get rid of, and deal with everything else with Landscaper and Spring Bean to end the game quickly without taking damage. Mr. Biggs has a few weaknesses; namely card draw and hard removal. While Mr. Biggs can substitute hard removal with a Freeze deck, card draw will be a problem, especially if you empty your hand via cost-reducing cards. Mayflower can assist if you keep the water lanes empty, and Sow Magic Beans can especially help you in the late game--if you're lucky enough to draw Magic Beanstalks. Planet of the Grapes can be very useful if you use [[w:c:pvz:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] Zombies to break through the enemy lines; utilizing both this and Splash Damage can result in a lot of attacks on the Plant Hero--up to 6''' if your plant is strong enough. Against Mr. Biggs' classes consist of cards that are naturally weak. Whack-a-Zombie and other class removal tactics. Damage may help with any Bean decks, but cards such as The Chickening and Cakesplosion may become less effective against Zombies that can't be hurt or have [[w:c:pvz:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes#Armored|'''Armored]]. Mr. Biggs' units are going to be hard to get rid of without hard removal; [[w:c:pvz:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies would be a great help in getting rid of certain, more stubborn units. Bouncing may also help reverse any effects that Mr. Biggs tries to use on his horde. Beware of any plants or Zombies that prevent you from or benefit from you playing tricks, such as Defensive End or Sportacus. In those cases, strong Plants will be necessary to get rid of them before you can play Tricks. Mr. Biggs is not as trick-reliant as certain Zombie Heroes. However, he does plenty of methods for both dealing with weaker units and delaying the fight. These tricks are also pretty cheap--for example, Rolling Stone and Iceberg Lettuce--so Forget-Me-Nuts and Black-Eyed Pea may be useful to deter them. However, the Plant Hero would likely be better off fighting Mr. Biggs' units head-on. Strategy Decks Trivia *Despite being a Gargantuar, Mr. Biggs is one of the Heroes with the least amount of Gargantuars, tied with Timestein and Thyme Keeper. **Soular Power references this fact in her deck "Bring in the Big Guys!" Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuars without imps Category:Plant/zombie heroes